In the manufacture of metallic stranded wire cable, especially stranded cable made from copper and aluminum wire and alloys thereof, aluminum and copper metal dust is generated by the shaving action of the steel stranding die on the individual strands of wire. Heretofore, low pressure air has been directed across the cable downstream of the die to remove the dust prior to coiling the cable onto reels. While this technique is effective to clean the metal dust from the cable, it creates at least three problems in the manufacture of stranded cable. First, airborne metal dust particles can be a health hazard. Secondly, when the metal dust settles it can accumulate and, because it is electrically conductive, such accumulated dust can cause nuisance shutdowns of the stranding machine by activating the wire break detectors of the machine. Thirdly, the metal dust accumulates on the surfaces of the stranding machines and the plant floor surrounding the machines and must be periodically cleaned from those surfaces.